Legacy
by A new dreamer
Summary: Centauri's race, the race that will bring everything into focus. Earth, Elon, Elysian, Crog and Naurasian destinies lie in the race. Surprises and revelations at every turn. How can they accept her for what she is?
1. Invitations

AND: There is a forum for questions now. Look it up if you have any problems. It's called The Queen. Please look it up and ask me questions if you're confused or if you have a challenge for me. I accept 90 percent of my challenges.

On that note, I have no idea what I'm calling this story. Title is subject to change once I get hit by an inspiration.

Invitations

It had been six months since the Earth fiasco. Eva had left Earth behind once more. She had a job to do, though she was very thankful to Rick. He had listened to her story. She had kept nothing from him. It had felt very good, and she knew she could trust Rick. He was like her older brother after all.

"Thinking again, your highness," Spring said from Eva's side. Eva looked over at her general and smiled. Spring had stayed with her through thick and through thin.

"Yes, things have been a little too quiet since the Earth situation," Eva said and looked out the large window of the throne room. A small dot appeared in the sky and steadily grew bigger.

"We have company," Spring remarked.

"I can see that," Eva said. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to cause a lot of trouble for me in the near future."

* * *

"So we are being invited to a race on Centauri. The prize is an alliance with the Centauri," the head of the Earth Alliance said to the ambassador of Centauri.

"Yes, Centauri is a major trade planet. We have this race every ten years to decide who we will have an open trade agreement with," the Centauri ambassador said. He was tall with dark green skin and light blond hair. He was a typical male of his race.

"We would love to race," the Earth Alliance chairman said. The Centauri ambassador bowed and left to his ship. "Get me Don Wei!"

* * *

The Crog War council had convened. Joining the meeting were Eva and the King of Naurasia, King Ain. The ruler of the Crog, Emperor Wodahs, sat at the head of the war chamber.

"I assume that your people were invited to the Centauri race," he said in his deep, imperious tone that really grated on Eva's nerves.

"Yes, we received it yesterday," Ain said. Eva merely nodded.

"We must race," Wodahs said.

"The Elon received an invitation as well, then?" Eva asked. A nod and Eva turned to leave the chamber.

"What are you doing?" Wodahs said in what was supposed to be a menacing growl.

"I may be in a military alliance with you, but that is as far as our alliance goes. I already have a plan forming. I will be racing for Elysian in order to take out the Elon," Eva said, her back still turned to the Crog emperor.

"You will not race for Earth?" Ain said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Eva tensed for a moment before continuing on her way out. "They have sided with the Elon, thus the Earth is my enemy, but I will protect my family. They have nothing to do with the idiotic politicians that run the planet. Hurt my family; hurt me. Understand?" Without giving the room time to respond, she left the chamber and closed the door. A moment later and a quick flash of light and she was gone.


	2. New Pilot

AND: wasn't sending out email alert thingys or letting me get personal messages. So I've been trying to get that fixed.

On a new note, after discussing things with my muses (AKA my 14 year old twin cousins) I have decided to dub this story Legacy.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything you recognize from the show?

New Pilot

Eva sighed as she landed on Earth once more. She had a week before she underwent training for the race of Centauri. She was not looking forward to having Spring as her taskmaster. She started toward the house her family lived in.

"Eva!" Jordan yelled as he spotted her coming out of the woods. Eva forced a smile and bowed her head. She fiddled with the dark brown vest she had decided to wear. Her white dress was just becoming too familiar. Add in it was the middle of winter, and she had decided to wear a white turtle neck and dark brown padded vest with an old pair of jeans. She was at least warm. It never got that cold in the Capitol, so the temperature was quite the shock.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Eva said.

Don looked hard at his daughter. "Earth has been invited to another race. We need you to race again."

Eva winced. "I won't race for Earth."

Silence reigned after her words.

"What?" Don said in a harsh whisper.

"I will not race for Earth," Eva said more forcefully.

"But, Eva," Jordan started.

Eva turned to look him in the eyes. "I have made my decision, Jordan. I will not race for the Earth."

Only Rick happened to understand why. He also noticed the repeated message she wouldn't race for Earth, she never said anything about other planets. Rick sighed. Things had just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

It had been an hour since Eva had dropped the bombshell, and Don was at his wits end. He had called the Earth Alliance chairman and told him of Eva's refusal. The Chairman didn't take it too well. Don knew Eva wouldn't bend. She was too stubborn. That's what you get when you cross his and Maya's genes. Don had been forced to do something drastic but necessary.

Bring in a new pilot.

His name was Aaron Bradburn, a 20 year old American racer who was the new star of the circuit. Tall and what the ladies thought of as handsome, he was a playboy. He had taken the news of a race on another planet fairly well. He was ready for the challenge. In order for him to get used to his team members, Don had invited him to the house for the week before training.

The house would never be the same again.

Nor would Aaron Bradburn.


	3. Aaron

AND: Writing this is my biology class. You better appreciate this.

By the way, the mail sending thingy isn't working again. Please email myladyofthemoon to send me messages. Thank you.

Warning: Aaron's mouth. Anything he says should not be said in real life, for his words are more likely to get you un-manned, if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer:……What do you think?

Aaron

Aaron walked up the drive of the country house he would be living in for the next week in order to get to know his new teammates. He was mourning the loss of the beautiful females that flocked to him. From what he had understood, there were only males that lived there.

"You must be Aaron," an older male with red tattoos and long black hair said from the door. "Name's Rick. I'm your trainer."

"Nice to meet you, where are the others?" Aaron said. Rick pointed over his shoulder and moved out of the doorway and into the house. He was guided by Rick to the living room where the new Earth team, meaning everyone but Eva, was waiting.

"Hello, Aaron," Don said and stood. Aaron gave the old man a grin. "Stan, Koji, Jordan, this is Aaron Bradburn, the new Earth pilot. Aaron, these are Stan and Koji, our mechanics, and Jordan, your gunner."

"Nice to meet you all," Aaron said. The group sat around and talked for a while. Don had left early in the conversation, while Rick was watching the new pilot in suspicion. Rick had a feeling this guy was not good news.

He was proven right a few moments later.

Eva walked by the room and stuck her head in the doorway. "He guys, need anything?"

Aaron looked up at the sudden injection of estrogen into his environment. A lecherous grin spread across his face. The other gave negative answers.

"Well, hello," Aaron said. Eva took notice of him.

"He's Aaron Bradburn. He's the new pilot," Rick said. "Aaron, meet Eva."

"You must be exhausted," Aaron said. Rick held back a sputter. Eva looked confused, as did the others. "Cause you've been running through my head all night."

Eva and the others stared at him. Rick held in his laughter and just rolled his eyes. Thank the gods Don wasn't there. Rick's eyes got a sadistic glint in them as he motioned for Koji.

"Go get Don," Rick whispered. Koji grinned and left.

"What?" Eva said in shock.

Aaron grinned. "Is there a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see myself in them." Eva sputtered and Jordan and Stan were ready to rip the guy apart. Rick motioned for the two males to sit back. A simple gesture to the room Don had gone had them smirking.

* * *

"Don?" Koji said. Don was sitting in the study and arranging papers. He looked up at the mechanic.

"Yes, Koji. Is something wrong?" Don was concerned. If one of the others had sent Koji, then someone was doing something stupid.

"You need to get back in there. Trust me," Koji said. 'Rick sent me." Don was up and moving. Swiftly moving through the halls, Don froze when he heard Aaron's voice and saw Eva standing in the doorway of the living room.

* * *

"Sex is a killer, want to die happy?" Aaron said. Eva had had enough. She was going to rip the guy's face off. That is, if she hadn't heard her father's bellow.

"Aaron Bradburn!" Don yelled.


	4. Why a Wei Should Never Be Angered Part 1

AND: Okay, newsflash everyone. I am starting my second job on Monday. I will not have as much time to update this story after I start. Please be patient. I need this job to pay for college. I'm going for a Communication-Journalism degree and am a sophomore. Pity me.

Better news, is finally sending me alters and PMs again. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Don's reaction's coming up. Laugh, for it is funny.

I would like some people to post on my forum. It's easy to find. Just click my profile and you can find it under my forums. I only have one. Give me some challenges people!

Disclaimer: ...Really, are people this stupid?

Why a Wei Should Never Be Angered Part 1

"Umm, boss?" Aaron squeaked out. Eva stared at her father and held him back with one hand. A look to the others sent them to the walls. She had the evil glint in her eyes. Her father grinned sadistically. This was the one thing she had really inherited from him: her temper.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly," Eva said. "I'm Eva, Eva Wei Don's daughter."

It is amazing how fast color can drain from a person's face. Jordan had never seen that color of white of a human's skin before.

"Aaron, training starts tomorrow at dawn. Be ready," Don said with the sadistic gleam and smirk in place. Aaron sunk into his chair.

"Hey, Jordan, can you show Mr. Baka here to his room? He needs to get to sleep early for training tomorrow. I'm certain Rick will have tons of exercises for him to go through," Eva said. Aaron whimpered at the predatory look on Rick's face. Don left the room, satisfied at putting the fear of the gods into the boy. Eva still stood in front of him smirking.

"Rules of the house. One, do not hit on me. All of the males in this house see me as some sort of little sister, with the exception of my father. Two, do not, under any circumstances, anger me or my father. We are known for our tempers. Just ask the guys about some of the incidences form when they moved in. Three, never go near my room. I have no sympathy for perverts. There are only two males allowed in my room: Rick and my father," Eva said. Aaron nodded dumbly and followed Jordan out of the room.

"Mouse, remind me to make training super hard tomorrow," Rick said and went to his room. He had plans to start.

* * *

Morning broke gently over the trees. Animals woke to the gentleness of the morn. Within the Wei household, a more violent waking occurred. Jordan had filled a bucket with water, Stan had emptied the freezer of all ice cubes, Rick had managed to procure a camera, Don was watching in shock and glee, Koji had surveillance equipment set up in Aaron's room and Eva had dug into an old makeup kit she had lying around.

Aaron's fate was sealed.

A quick makeover, a picture or five hundred, and a bucket of ice water woke the young male pilot. The pictures and surveillance video were on the net within an hour. Aaron's reputation would never be the same.

"Payback's a bitch," Eva muttered. The others agreed, even though her father told her to watch her language.


	5. Training

AND: Ok, I got the funny stuff out of my system. Now the fic gets more serious, what with Eva's training and all. If you want to know what happens to Aaron during the week, send me some suggestions and I'll make a nice separate humor story. Now on with the real plot!

Training

It was the last day Eva was going to spend on Earth. Eva turned her eyes to the dawn and smiled sadly. There was nothing she could do. She had to go. She had her people to protect and fight for. She got up and prepared to leave. She would be gone before most of the house was up.

"Mouse," Rick whispered. This was the only day of the entire week the house was going to sleep past sunrise. Rick was the only one who had gotten up. He knew Eva would be leaving before any of the others could try to stop her again.

"Hey, Rick. I guess I'll be seeing you," Eva said and began to walk out the door.

"See you on Centauri, Mouse," Rick said. Eva stopped and turned to look at him with sad and frightened eyes. "I'm not going to blame you. You have to make your own path. Now go, before Don gets up." She left to Elysian with his words in her mind.

* * *

"All right. We've got to get you in shape for the Centauri race," Spring said with a grin. This was her area of expertise. An Elysian would always race on the back of their bonded. As Eva was a royal, she would have to choose which of her ancestors would be her mount. After much debating, both in the living and spirit worlds, the final choice was a little known ancestor named Kahli, who was from the Wavewalkers. She took the form of a large dragonfly, one of the few insects that were ever bonded to an Elysian and grew to enormous size.

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't good?" Eva said and summoned Kahli. Mounting the dragonfly quickly, Eva and her partner took to the skies and ran through a course Spring had set up. They had to decide what weapon best suited Eva's riding style and complimented Kahli's abilities.

By the end of the day, Eva was nearly falling off of Kahli. The duo had been put through hell because of a sadistic teacher. Spring was laughing her butt off at some of the day.

First Eva had fallen off of Kahli after taking a sharp turn. Thankfully they were near the water. Unfortunately, Eva was soaked. Then they had discovered Eva's best weapon was the twin fans. Using them to create winds to blow opponents off course was no problem. The first time Eva had tried, though, she had been blown off by the whiplash of the attack. Kahli had saved her. Those were just the three highlights, not to mention all of the times Eva screwed up magnificently.

"I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?" Eva muttered and collapsed in her bed that night. She was exhausted.


	6. Centauri Arrival

AND: I've been crying for the last two days. I have a cousin who has given me the challenge from hell that will get me killed by my readers. I will work on it after, AFTER, I finish this story, the last in the Elysian series unless I get an inspiration.

The Challenge: An Oban Star Racers…………………………………….Sailor Moon crossover. Goddess show me mercy!

Disclaimer: If it's from the series, I do not own it.

Centauri Arrival

The planet of Centauri was a lush planet. Forest covered most of its land and the waters were crystal clear. Centauri was known for its biotechnology. Most of their tech was based on or around plants. The racers of other planet were in awe of the cities built into the forests, with multiple layers of the great cities being built up in the trees. There were really only three areas where there was no vegetation: the two ice covered poles and a small island the Centaurese people called Isle of the Forsaken.

"This place is amazing," Eva said in a soft breath as she stood on the second level of the Elysian team's hangar. All around her she could hear the planet's song. All planets had a song which a properly trained person could hear. Some songs were harder to hear, though, because of all of the pollution and destruction. Centauri gave Eva the same feeling as when she was back on Elysian. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she turned back into the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earth team was having their time getting everything set up in their hangar. The new Arrow 4, a faster version of the Arrow 3, stood ready in the center of the hangar. The group was arguing about sleeping arrangements, basically fighting over who would be staying with Aaron.

"I don't want to stay with him," Jordan grumbled. The new pilot just got on his nerves. He was like a cheap rip-off of Rick.

"You are going to stay with him, Jordan. No more arguing," Rick said and headed out the hangar.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Wandering, getting a feel for the area, maybe checking out a few of the other teams," Rick said and left with a wave.

* * *

"Hey, Ahn, Prince Aikka!" Spring called out from the Elysian hangar. She had come with Eva as her protection.

"Spring," Ahn said and hugged her partner in crime. Those two girls got along way too well. They also had the ability to give their royals headaches in under five minutes when the unholy duo united.

"She's upstairs, if you want to talk to her, Prince," Spring said and motioned for toward the stairs. Aikka thanked her and head up to talk with Eva.

* * *

Rick wandered around the hangar area. He was tempted to ask someone which of the hangars was the Elysian's. He had been walking around for an half an hour at the very least.

"You're lost," a small child's voice said from behind him. Rick turned around and found a Crog child looking up at him, only her eyes visible from beneath a veil.

"Um," Rick said.

"You're looking for Queen Spera," she said and pointed to the west. "Her team's that way."

"I'm not looking for a Queen Spear," Rick said. It was really unnerving to listen to the Crog child speak in a soft, dreamy voice.

"You are. We call Eva Spera, for that is how she introduced herself to me last year when my guard and I crashed on Elysian. Good luck, Rick Thunderbolt. And thank you for listening to her and being her rock," the child said and walked off. Rick was standing there in shock for a few seconds before he followed the Crog's advice. Eva's stories of her trials running through his head, he identified the Crog girl. She was Cylan, the Crog seer-princess.

* * *

"Hello, Eva," Aikka said as he entered the room Eva had set up in. She was standing near the window in her traditional white dress and pants. Her hair flowed around her in the gentle breeze. She turned and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Aikka. Are you racing for your people again?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Naurasia's racer once more," he answered with a smile and walked to stand behind her as she turned back around to look out the window. He gently, and slowly, wrapped his arms around her waist. She let a sigh and leaned back against his chest. The world was good.

* * *

Spring leapt into the air, flipped, and thrust out her arms with both knifes held tightly. She came back down to the ground and kicked out. It was a beautiful flowing kata that Spring used to focus. She looked like some goddess of martial arts. It was expected of the general of the Elysian armies and the personal bodyguard of the Queen.

Ahn had already left, quickly growing tired of her best friend's fanatical training, and sought out the Elysian healer who had come with the group. She still had much to learn about Elysian remedies. She was inside getting a long lecture on the various plants that were used in Elysian medicinal teas.

Spring sighed and sheathed her knives. Very few people understood her dedication to her Queen. To Spring it was simple. She had to make up for her brother's betrayal. Spring had never forgiven her brother for being a spy for Waterfist. She clenched her fists. Just thinking about him made her angry. So angry that she didn't notice the guy within striking range when she lifted her leg into an automatic kick.

"Ow!" he yelled and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Spring said and checked him over for injuries.

"I'm fine," he said and got up off the ground. "Sorry about startling you. Name's Rick. I'm looking for the Elysian hangar."

Instantly Spring was on guard. This could be someone trying to harm her Queen. "This is the Elysian hangar. What do you want?"

Rick let out a sigh of relief. "I would like to talk to Eva."

Spring's eyes narrowed quite a bit. She was running all possible scenarios through her head. None of them were good. She struck out with her open palm, catching Rick by surprise and sending him to the ground. Spring moved closer, to do an incapacitating blow. Rick kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground near his feet. Spring moved quickly and pinned his arms to the ground with her hands and straddled him to keep him from using his legs to kick out.

The rest of the people in the hangar had heard the commotion and had come out to see what was going on. Eva, Aikka and Ahn just stared at the scene in shock.

AND: I would so love it if someone would draw that last scene. It would be so funny. Please REVIEW people. I live for reviews. I may only be able to update once or maybe twice a week until Thanksgiving, then I have to go down to one update a week cause I'll be too busy at work. Thanks. And REVIEW!


	7. The Race Begins

AND: Hiyall. I guess people like this story. It's really my first attempt at a serious story with humor mixed in. I'm lucky I have time to type this today. I hand wrote it in my ENG class while we were watching Zoot Suit. It's a really weird movie. A play within a play. Kind of weird.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?

The Race Begins

"Spring, what are you doing?" Eva said in shock.

Spring growled. "He could be a threat."

"I'm not a threat," Rick grumbled.

Eva laughed and went over to the pair on the ground. "You know. I think you like being the top, Spring."

"Eva!" Spring and Rick both yelled in shock.

"What? I spent way too much time around you guys. Spring, let my brother up," Eva said.

Spring's face paled and her eyes widened. She sprung up and away from Rick a bowed deeply. "I am so sorry."

"Aren't you an only child though?" Ahn asked in confusion.

"I adopted him," Eva said with a smirk and hugged her "big brother." "How are you? How are the guys? Where are you guys located? Are you ready for the race?"

"You need to breathe Mouse. Your answers fine, well, about fifteen hangars that way, and yes. Now my question, who is the girl who attacked me?"

"Oh, sorry. Rick meet General Spring of Elysian. She's my bodyguard. Spring, my "brother" Rick Thunderbolt of Earth, the only Earther that knows who I really am."

"My apologies. I have heard much about you from Eva. Now I have to go somewhere else," Spring said and took off at a fast pace, but not fast enough for Eva to not see her blush. The wheels in Eva's mind started turning.

"It is good to finally get to meet you, Rick. I have heard much about you from Eva. It is s shame about what happened on Awas," Prince Aikka said.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you on good terms," Rick said. Eva hugged her brother once more and kissed Aikka on the cheek.

"We need to get going. The opening ceremony is in ten minutes. See you later, Rick!" Eva yelled and ran in the hangar.

"Is she always like this?" Rick asked.

"She's usually worse," Ahn said and sighed.

* * *

"Welcome all to Centauri. This is a great time of celebration for us all. All of you are the champions of your worlds. Many of you competed in the Great Race. May fortune smile upon you all. Our race is different than most. There are five divisions: North, South, East, West and Central. Racers have been divided up into the divisions and will compete in their divisions. The five winners will then face each other in a single race to determine the winner. Good luck to all," the leader of the Centauri said.

The Earth team was confident, but cautious. They had learned from the Great Race, and they didn't have their star pilot anymore. The Crog were confident. Toros had been reinstated as their champion, unless he lost a race that is. Aikka was anticipating his matches. It would be a true test of skill. Eva sat back and smirked under her cloak. It was the only way she wouldn't be identified. Her cloak, long and white with the Silver Wing emblem on the back made the Elon flinch whenever they looked at her. The Earth team was wary as they watched her. The Elon were trying to figure out a way to trick their opponents into surrendering. It wouldn't be that hard for them.

The Race of Centauri had started.

* * *

Fate and Destiny smiled ruefully. The destinies were lining up. It was only a matter of time before the final light was lit and all their plans would come to pass.

They cried for the ones they watched.


	8. Elysian vs Jurnaiein

AND: Thank everyone for the reviews. The races start now.

Tentative schedule

Elysian vs. Jurnai-ein(OC)

Earth vs. Byrus

Crog vs. Alwas

Naurasia vs. Galigur (OC)

If anyone can guess where I got the basis of the names of Galigur and Jurnai-ein, they win a prize.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own.

Elysian vs. Jurnai-ein

"The first match is the West division. Jurnai-ein against Elysian. Racers ready. Go!" the announcer said and the two were off. Eva sat firmly on the back of Kahli, her cloak fluttering around her. The Jurnai-ein was riding safely in his hornlike racer. The two racers glared at each other even though the other couldn't see the action.

"Well, well. I'll get to be the one to take out the legendary Silver Wing," the Jurnai-ein said with a grin. He tried to ram Eva off into the trees that lined the raceway. Kahli anticipated it and flew up. Eva growled and pulled out her fans, but did not open them. A soft light blue glow began to surround them.

"Ventulus!" Eva yelled and opened both fans toward the Jurnai-ein. Two small, very weak blades of wind flared out and knocked the Jurnai-ein ship for a bit. It was the weakest attack in Eva's arsenal. Hell the name meant "soft wind."

"Shows you not to underestimate us," Eva muttered and pulled ahead. The Jurnai-ein growled and opened fire. Eva smirked and Kahli dropped in altitude, going right under the Jurnai-ein ship. A quick thrust upward with the Ventulus technique and the Jurnai-ein crashed into the wall. Eva won by default.

* * *

"Whoever that is, they are good," Don said from where the Earth team was watching the race. Their race wasn't for another three hours. They had time to watch the first match of the West division. 

"Yeah," Aaron muttered.

"I heard that the Elysian racer is the Elysian queen," Rick said, feigning ignorance. "She's also supposed to be really powerful when angered. She turns into something called the Silver Wing."

"Where did you hear that, Rick?" Jordan asked.

"During my walk I heard some people talking," he answered and smirked inside. They were going to be in for a big surprise when Eva revealed herself.

* * *

"Well done, Eva," Spring said as Eva dismounted and bowed to her ancestor, who promptly disappeared. 

"Thank you, Spring. Now let's talk about that incident earlier today," Eva said with a grin. She still wore her cloak so no one could identify her as they were walking back to the pit.

"What do you mean?" Spring said with a nervous laugh.

Eva grinned. "You seemed to be pretty embarrassed about bring on top of the situation."

"Your highness," Spring hissed and tried to smack her Queen on the side of the head. She was blushing.

"What's so bad about being attracted to him?" Eva grinned as the blush deepened. Now she understood why Ahn and Spring had enjoyed getting Aikka and her riled up. It was fun!

"I'm not attracted to him," Spring said and turned away.

"You do like him. Just talk to him. He really needs a woman who can smack some sense into him," Eva said and smiled. "But, I have a feeling you are willing to do _much_ more than that."

"Your Highness!" Spring yelled and smacked the young queen, who just laughed at the flustered, bright red look on her general's face.


	9. Earth vs Byrus

AND: Well, I hope you folks are happy. I'm doing this right after I got done with work for the day. I should be sleeping. Review and I'll be happy that I did this. It'll make me feel like I did something worthwhile. Please REVIEW!

Earth vs. Byrus

Aaron was ready and wanting to race. The Earth Team was the in Eastern Division. Their races were to be on a large stretch of beach with rocks and trees at odd intervals, creating a mazelike structure. Today was their race against a planet called Byrus, which had the rest of the team oddly relieved, though Aaron could not understand why.

"It's simple. Byrus's pilot is called Rush. He seems to like Jordan and he isn't particularly aggressive," Rick had explained. It still didn't really make sense to Aaron. Rush of Byrus was an opponent, but Aaron trusted his team. They would not steer him wrong.

* * *

"Who do you think is going to win today, your highness?" Spring asked a cloaked Eva. They were in the stands waiting for the Earth team's race against Byrus.

Eva smiled under her cloak. "Earth will win. Their gunner has flown against Byrus before. Their pilot isn't too shabby either."

"He's still not as good as you," a new female voice said from behind the Elysian duo. Spring smiled and turned around to greet her Naurasian friend, Ahn. Beside the hyperactive Naurasian were Aikka and his father, King Ain.

"It is good to see you in high spirits," Aikka said and smiled at his soul twin.

"I still do not see the need for this subterfuge," King Ain grumbled.

Eva's gaze hardened. "As long as the Elon do not know me, my family is safe."

* * *

"The next race of the Eastern Divison, Byrus versus Earth. Read, go!" the announcer yelled. The attention of all in the viewing stadium was on the two skilled racers.

The course they were running was filled with turns and tight passages through what seemed to be gigantic mangrove roots. Aaron took a deep breath and plunged ahead. Rush followed swiftly after. After a few shots from Jordan, Rush was forced back a bit. Aaron ignored the hyperactive voice of his gunner and focused on dodging around the large spider like roots.

"Nice flying, Aaron," Jordan called and took another few shots at Rush who retaliated with his ship's blades. A quick dodge and the two racers emerged from beneath the root system. It was a flat out race to the finish. Aaron hit the hyperdrive and blasted away from Rush. The Earth team had won.

* * *

"You are right. He is good, but not nearly as good as you," Aikka said from next to Eva. She nodded and stood up. The next race would be the Crogs in the North Division. She did not need to watch that race to know the outcome.

"Spring, let's go. I have some things I need to take care of," Eva said. "Good luck in your race tomorrow Aikka. I'll be watching." The two Elysians left for their pit.

* * *

"Look at them," Princess Lista said from her vantage point. She was glaring at the Elysians walking away.

"I agree, darling," Queen Kayana said and sneered. "We just have to be patient."

The two chuckeld darkly. Their plans were falling into place. The Earth team were the pawns in a great game of chess and they had no clue about it.

* * *

From the shadows a being watched the Elon. Her crimson eyes watched their every move. Soon she would strike.

"_But first_," she thought and looked up at the disappearing Elysians, "_I have to go talk with the new Queen."_


	10. Lost and Returned

AND: Thank everyone for the reviews. I love to hear from my readers.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to continue this?

Lost and Returned

Eva sat in her room in the Elysian pit. She could hear the race going on in the distance. She didn't need to be there to know that Toros would win. He was a good pilot, Eva had to admit. If only there was something someone could do about his attitude.

"Your highness!" Spring called from the pit's lower level. Eva opened her door and poked her head out.

"What?" Eva called.

"Get down here. There's someone very important here to see you," Spring said. Eva sighed and walked down the steps. She gasped at who was waiting for her.

* * *

Aikka and Ahn were returning to the Naurasian hangar before the Crog race began. They too knew how the race would end. They saw no point in staying around to watch the slaughter. Poor Alwas, their racers didn't stand a chance.

"Do you think we can win?" Ahn asked.

"Maybe, we have to hope so, but they are very strong opponents," Aikka said. To any other listener, they would think the two were talking about the races. They were talking about the war with the Elon.

"Well, well, if it isn't princey," Jordan said from near by.

"Hello. It is good to see the Earth team in such good shape. We watched your race," Aikka said with a small bow.

"Eva's not our racer this time," Jordan said.

Aikka acted confused. "Eva? Your pilot on Oban was name Molly, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but her real name's Eva. She's Don Wei's daughter and was kind of mad at him 'cause he didn't recognize her. It's a long story," Jordan said. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm sorry. This is Ahn. She is my instructor's niece and one of the greatest healers Naurasia has produced," Aikka said. Ahn blushed at his praise. "This is Jordan of Earth. He is the gunner for the Earth team."

"Nice to meet you" Jordan said. "So, are you racing, Prince?"

"Yes," Aikka nodded. "We really must be going. We need to meet with the Elysian queen."

Jordan's face went dark. "The Elysian?"

"Yes, we are in an alliance with them," Ahn said. "And Prince Aikka is engaged to their queen."

"Let's go, Ahn," Aikka said and dragged her away.

* * *

"Mother?" Eva whispered. The woman standing before her looked very much like her mother. The visitor had long strawberry blond hair and crimson eyes. She wore black pants and black shirt with the crest of Rau stitched in white on the back.

"No, I am your aunt, Solaris," the woman said. Eva bowed to her out of respect. "We have much to discuss, my niece."

"We can talk one of the rooms upstairs. It should be large enough for the three of us," Spring said and led the Elysian royals to the room.

"First, I want to say you look a lot like your mother, you race like her too. Now on to business. The Elon are planning something and I'm afraid it will deal with Earth as an enemy. I have been watching the Elon since they arrived. I have found they are going to turn against the Earth, but nothing else," Solaris said and sighed.

"Spring, get some people working on this. I want my family protected. If you can, warn Rick. He'll get the others on guard. I'm going to have to focus on the Elon when I race," Eva said and stood up.

* * *

"Sleeping child, blessed one, the darkness closes in on thee. The flowers of the midnight open up in thy grace. The Mother smiles upon you. Open your wings. Soar to the heavens. Give the universe your light," Cylan whispered as she watched Toros win the race. He mother listened to her daughter and winced. Her daughter was slowly being driven mad in the Crog queen's mind. 


	11. Story Time

AND: I am sick and laying in bed. I got off work for being sick. Threw up this morning and feel basically like crap, but I am writing for my adoring fans. Be thankful. I hope your guys like this, and if you do, send a REVIEW. I live off those things, man.

Story Time

Eva sat in her room and gazed at the falling rain. The sky was dark and thunder boomed overhead. The races had been postponed until the storm stopped. Eva smiled. It was a good day to just lie around. A frown came to her face. There was someone walking toward the pit.

"Spring," Eva said as she descended the stairs, "someone's coming."

"I'll check who it is," Spring said and went out into the stormy weather. She met with the figure and quickly gestured who ever it was inside.

"Toros?" Eva said softly. He looked pretty beaten up. He was bleeding and cuts on his ears wept. "Spring, get our healer, now. Wake her up."

Spring moved swiftly, avoiding the stairs and just flinging herself up over the railing. Being a harrier had some advantages. Toros shivered. The rain was cooling him off too fast and his body was loosing heat from his various wounds extremely fast.

"What happened, Toros?" Eva whispered.

The Crog colonel looked at her. "The Elon are on the move. They attacked me. This was the closest safe haven."

The healer was down in a few minutes putting stinging herbs and ointments on the Crog's cuts and giving him a tincture for healing. Finally, the greatest of Elysian techniques, the healer's hand was used. The healer's hand soothes the energy of the patient while adding the natural ambient energy of nature into the wound to heal it. It was draining on the healer and only used in dire circumstances.

* * *

"Those stupid Naurasians," Jordan grumbled as he watched the rain fall. He had been in a sour mood since he had met with Prince Aikka. After all, to him, Aikka was the enemy once more. In his mind, the Elysian were the evil of the evil. The sided with the Crog!

"What's got you upset, Jordan?" Rick asked from the doorway to the boys' room.

Jordan turned to look at him. "Just thinking about the Elysian."

_"This is going to end badly, I know it."_ Rick thought.

"I mean, they sided with the Crog and helped invade Earth," Jordan continued on with his rant.

"Now wait a minute, Jordan. I don't think the Elysian were after Earth. I think they were after the Elon. From what I heard yesterday, one of the Elon leaders attacked Prince Aikka in her presence," Rick said.

"And how does that affect them?" Jordan asked with a slight sneer.

"Prince Aikka and the Elysian queen are soul twins. The closest we come to understanding it is soul mates. She thought he was dead and went berserk. The Elon leader was killed, but the Elysian took it personally and entered the war with the Elon. The Crog have been battling the Elon for a long time and so has Naurasia," Rick explained. Jordan huffed and turned around, ignoring the older man.

_"This is definitely going to be a problem,"_ Rick thought and sighed.

* * *

Princess Lista was humming a little tune she had heard on Earth. She was happy. Soon their plans for a greater future for her people would come to pass. Just a little more time and those traitors would be taken care of.

"So, we are ready?" Lista heard her mother talking to the others. Lista smiled.

"Yes, she won't see it coming, but I've been wondering, your highness. Do we really need to kill her?" one of the soldiers asked. Lista smirked from where she was standing in the hall of the pit. Of course they were going to kill the Elysian queen, it was a given.

"Yes, but I do regret it. I will miss my daughter," Kayana said. Lista froze. Her mother was planning on killing her, _her_! Why?! "We need a sacrifice to summon Black Shadow. She is the only one I'm willing to sacrifice. It's me or her, and I will not let it be me."

Lista slowly, quietly, snuck back into her room and wept.

* * *

"So, they plan on summoning the Black Shadow," Solaris said as she got the news from Toros.

"Black Shadow?" Eva asked. She had never heard of this creature before.

Solaris sighed. "It is part of an old myth from our part of the galaxy. Before our people walked the land we now live upon, there were two other races: the Sedoi and the Renashi. The Sedoi were a peaceful people while the Renashi were cruel and heartless. The Renashi preyed upon the weaker, pacifistic Sedoi. One of the Sedoi chiefs became annoyed by his people's lack of protection against the Renashi. He went to the bear spirit, Akamani, and asked to be taught the method to fight the Renashi. Akamani taught him, but warned the chief that if he used anything the bear spirit had taught against his own people, Akamani would come and destroy everything.

The chief saved his people from a Renashi attack and was hailed a hero, but hard times fell upon the Sedoi. They were forced to go into Renashi territory for food. The chief decided that he would destroy the Renashi to protect his people in this newly acquired land. He slaughtered whole tribes of men and women, the old and young. A Renashi seer had a vision sent to her by Kili, the fox spirit and guardian of the Renashi. The seer saw the way to defeat the chief once and for all.

A few nights later, when the chief attacked, the Renashi seer had a young girl fight the Sedoi chief. During the middle of the fight, the great bear spirit Akamani appeared and killed the chief. The girl was a Sedoi who had decided to live with the Renashi. The Sedoi chief's spirit wandered as his own people were being destroyed by the spirit who taught him. He said no more, and took on a corporeal form. We call that form the Black Shadow, for that is what he was, a giant black shadow which engulfed anything he touched with darkness.

The people, both Renashi and Sedoi, were terrified of the creature the chief had become. The two people united together and sealed the Black Shadow away on in a stone, which was carried to the moon by the raven spirit. The only way to destroy the seal was to sacrifice a powerful female of one of the two great tribes of the Sedoi and Renashi. The two people, from then on, lived in peace. It is from them that we are descended. It is also from them that the Elon are descended. We Elysian take after the Sedoi. We do not fight unless we must. The Elon follow the Renashi. They fight whenever they can. The last survivors of the two great tribes are the royal houses of the Elon and of Elysian."

"So me and…," Eva whispered.

"So you and the Elon princess are the only ones truly capable of unsealing the Black Shadow," Solaris said in a grim tone. " I doubt that Kayana would sacrifice herself. Her daughter on the other hand..."


	12. Break

AND: I'm still sick. Gahh! I hate being sick! Well, at least you guys are getting something out of it. Remember, if this chapter seems odd, it's my meds.

Break

Lista was pacing in her room. Her mother was going to kill her to release the Black Shadow. She shivered. This was not good. Not good at all. Lista was a smart girl. She was half Enthorian, one of the genius races in the universe. Her Enthorian side was telling her to run. She was actually thinking of following that.

Just, where could she run to?

* * *

Jordan was up and walking through the marketplace of the city they were in. It was some long name in Centauri that he could pronounce, so he just called it Central City. The rest of the team had already left the pit for some fresh air. They didn't have to race that day and Rick thought it best for Aaron to be rested for the race the next morning. Jordan was glad.

A woman shrieking and the sound of a slap caught the Earth gunner's attention. Turing to find the noise, he groaned. Aaron was hitting on a very pretty Centauri female. Jordan sighed, raised his eyes to the heavens as if asking 'why me?,' and stalking toward the annoying as Hades pilot for Earth.

"Aaron," Jordan growled. The pilot froze up and turned to look at his partner with fear in his eyes. "If you don't want me to tell Rick about this, get away from her and leave."

Aaron was out of there in a flash. He had been terrified by Rick during training enough, thank you very much. Man, scarred for life doesn't even cover it. The boy had constant night terrors about the insane, slightly psychotic trainer from Hades.

"Thank you," the Centauri woman said to Jordan as she watched the little speck that was Aaron run off into the distance.

"No need to thank me. I was just stopping our pilot before he gets himself into more trouble. He's been warned about doing this before. Name's Jordan, by the way," Jordan said.

"I am Amira Rasa. I work as one of Centauri's diplomats," the green skinned woman said. She was a typical female of her race. Green skin, long blond-red hair, and yellow cat-like eyes made up most of her physical features. Her clothing was a simple white toga with leather sandals. A necklace with the sign of Centauri sat securely of her neck.

"I really must repay you. Would you like to get something to eat?" Amira said. Jordan blushed vividly.

* * *

Spring was training again. Quick thrusts and jabs along with kicks blurred together in her mind. It was her mediation. To be able to loose oneself completely to the rhythm of her movements and heartbeat was a truly miraculous thing.

"Hey, Spring, right?" Rick said from a distance. He had learned not to get in striking range last time he visited the Elysian hangar.

"Yes, I'm Spring. What do you want today? Her highness is out with Prince Aikka," she said.

"She told me to meet her here today," Rick said with a groan.

Spring bit back a groan as well. Her majesty was not going to give up trying to get them together. The sudden urge to pound her head into the wall became more intense.

"That was amazing what you were doing," Rick said, trying to make conversation.

Spring blushed. "That was lamnia pedis. The closest translation to Earth would be knife foot. It's a form of fighting back home."

"You train a lot," Rick said as Spring went back into her katas.

Spring grinned. "I need to stay strong to protect her."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Rick said. Spring froze and looked over at him. "She told me about your brother being a traitor. You're trying to make up for him, aren't you?"

Spring stared at him and began to breathe heavily. He had figured it out, and he didn't even know her that well. He put together the pieces from what Eva had told him and what he had seen. She stared at him with wide eyes and backed away from him. He was too close. He could see through her. Her mental and emotional shields began to crack.

Spring collapsed to the ground.

_"Man, he's good,"_ Ahn thought as she watched the scene from a safe distance and grinned. It was all coming together.

* * *

Eva sat beside Aikka. She was wearing her cloak, just in case anyone saw her. The paranoia was getting to her.

"Relax," Aikka whispered and rubbed her back. They were tending to G'dar. Aikka's racing companion happened to like Eva very much and enjoyed it when she visited.

"I just have a feeling," Eva said. "A feeling that everything is going to change, soon."

Aikka looked at her and gathered her in a hug. She clung to him like a lifeline. Two peace lovers forced into war. At least they had each other.


	13. Rain Once More

AND: If you don't understand something, go to my forum and leave a message. I'll get to you there. I can check that easier than my email at times.

Rain Once More

Lista was worried. Her mother was planning on killing her soon. She could tell. There was a lot more activity and whenever she asked about what was going on, they always told her to go away. Lista sighed and gathered up the few possessions she had wanted to save.

She was going to run.

She would have to move swiftly. If anyone caught her, she would be dead. Lista watched as the rain began once more. It was the wet season in the area they were in. Rain was common at this time of the year.

Lista stepped out into the darkness and turned to view the pit. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she ran away into the night.

* * *

"A song for the child who walks in the darkness. A song for the child who cries in the night," Cylan sang softly as she looked up into the sky. "Soon, everything will come to pass. The darkness is gaining. The fourth light, obsidian made flesh, will be beside us soon."

"Princess Cylan," Toros said as he entered her room. The young Crog princess turned to look at him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," she said and turned her eyes back to the lighting dashed sky. "Soon everything will become clear."

* * *

A small whimper escaped Lista's mouth as thunder crashed in the heavens above. She was still running, and running hard. She had to get somewhere safe.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Solaris asked her niece.

Eva was curled on her bed, staring at the sky. "I am fine. I just have this feeling everything is about to change."

"Isn't your Crog friend the seer of your bunch?" Solaris said with a slight laugh.

Eva chuckled softly and fell silent once more. "I hate all this fighting."

"Everyone does, but it will end one day," Solaris said and hugged the young queen. "One day, we will be free."

* * *

Lista slipped and fell into the mud. Cold lanced through her body. She was crying, but the tears mixed with the never ending rain.

The rain hid her sorrow.

* * *

"Aikka," Ain said to his son, "what do you have planned for your race?"

"You will see, father. I do have a plan," Aikka said and turned his attention to his sword. "What do you really want to know?"

"Why her?" Ain said.

Aikka smirked and looked out the window to the storm. "She is the wind, calm and furious. She is the moon, gentle and ever changing. She just is. She is a part of me and I am part of her."

Ain stared at his son for a long moment before speaking. "Just, be careful. Your mother still is not too keen on the idea of you marrying her."

* * *

Lista stared openly at her salvation. It was her only chance. She move forward slowly and knocked on the door. It slowly opened.

"What do you want?" a voice asked.

Lista looked up at the Elysian general and gave a faint, sad smile.

"Asylum."


	14. Mouth of Dagger, Heart of Tofu

AND: Hiya everyone. I've got three days off from classes and work! You know what that means? More updates! If I get reviews that is. This chapter title is a Chinese proverb that I thought fit. See explanation at bottom.

Have a Mouth as Sharp as a Dagger but a Heart as Soft as Tofu

Spring blinked and stared at Lista. Lista stood silently in the doorway, getting drenched by the falling rain. Spring gave Lista a once over and closed the door. Lista stood at the door heartbroken. This was her only hope.

Tears began to fall as the Elon princess collapsed on the ground.

"Your highness! Get down here now! It's an emergency!" Spring called out. To see the Elon princess begging for asylum had knocked her for a loop.

"Spring, what's wrong?" Eva asked from the top of the stairs.

"The Elon princess is here, seeking asylum," Spring said. All those within hearing distance stared.

Eva went back into her room, grabbed her cloak and cuspis, and headed down the stairs to the door. She opened it and stared at the Elon princess, sobbing in the mud. Acting quickly, Eva grabbed her arm and pulled the young princess inside. Lista was shocked.

"Get her some towels and fresh clothing. She's freezing," Eva told her people. Quickly, they moved about like ants, getting what their queen had ordered.

"You're helping me?" Lista whispered.

Eva smiled sadly under her cloak. "You asked for asylum. I can only assume that means you found out what your mother has planned for you. The fact that you ran from them tells me more than anything else."

"And that is why you make a good queen," Solaris said from nearby. The two Elysian royals exchanged smiles and slight nods.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lista asked quietly. She was being very demure for herself. It was unnerving some of the soldiers who had met her before.

"You'll be granted asylum provided you can give us some information we are sorely lacking about your people's battle plans and tactics," Eva said.

Lista got a scowl on her face. Everyone thought she would refuse. "They are not my people. They are traitors to our ancestors and to themselves for thinking of releasing that abomination upon the universe once more." Her voice was filled with venom and sharp as a sword.

"Then we have a deal?" Spring said for Eva. Lista nodded and began to talk.

* * *

The sun was bright overhead for the next set of races. Today was the day Aikka would be racing against the champion of Galigur. Eva was watching from the stands and was nervous. She had not heard much about the people of Galigur before.

"Calm down," Lista said from her side. She was dressed in a black cloak, to hide her face. She did not want to give up her freedom and Elysian didn't have enough guards to constantly watch her.

"I'm just worried about him," Eva whispered.

"He'll do fine. Galigur may be known for it's flyers, but your prince has Oban under his belt. The Galigur champion, Osdilie, doesn't have that much race experience," Lista said in hopes to pacify Eva. Lista, Eva had discovered, was pretty balanced for an Elon. Lista blaimed that on her father's Enthorian blood. She also wanted to stay in Eva's favor. Lose that and she lost her asylum.

"Just believe in him," Spring whispered from Eva's other side.

* * *

Aikka and G'dar took to flight. The Galigur ship, short and stubby with multiple gun turrets, took off soon after. Aikka had the advantage of speed. Galigur had the advantage of superior firepower.

The two pilots shot through the course, huge trees and large tropical shrubs jutted up all along the racetrack. Aikka flew under an overhanging branch and readied an arrow. Turning in his seat, he aimed at the Galigur ship and fired. It was dodged.

The Galigur pilot smirked. He thought he had the race in the bag. Th elittle Naurasian pilot couldn't hit him. He would be the victor, in his mind at least. He had made one very crucial mistake. He had underestimated Aikka's abilities. After all, Aikka had been one of the finalists in Oban.

The Galigur pilot pushed ahead of Aikka, all the while firing at him. Aikka nimbly dodged and readied another arrow. This time he did not miss. The Galigur ship was hit in a critical area. Aikka flew past him and crossed the finish line. Aikka had won.

* * *

"See, we told you. He has more experience," Lista said. Eva just nodded. Spring looked over at the Elon princess in disguise and gave her a slight, very slight, smile.

It was a good start.

AND: ok. To explain the chapter title, it is best to know what the proverb means. It means someone who is sharp tongued but soft hearted. That's how I think of Lista, so I thought it would fit. For another note, the Elysian do not trust Lista. They keep her under guard. Eva doesn't trust her fully, yet. But she is beginning to trust her as a friend, a distant one, but still a friend. Hope you guys liked.


	15. Obsidian

AND: Here's a new chappie! Everybody happy dance! Don't forget to review.

Obsidian

Eva awoke to the bright sun shining in her eyes and groaned. It was her turn to race once more. Only a two more rounds before the finals. She leaned back against the wall behind her bed. She turned her eyes to the sky and watched the birds flying about. A small smile came to her face. In the early morning was the only time she was aloud to be herself. She didn't have to be guarded.

"Your highness," Lista said from outside the door. The Elon girl still had not seen Eva's face. It was a safety precaution.

Eva Got out of the bed and quickly put on her cloak. She quickly opened the door and greeted the Elon refugee. Lista smiled her, someone who she had come to respect, even if she didn't show it often.

"Spring wants to meet with you. From what I understand, your Soul Twin's here. I do have to say, he's a nice catch," Lista said. "Later!"

The Elon princess ran off to her room. Eva smiled and went back in her room to get dressed. After a quick shower and throwing on her clothing, she was down the stairs and met her friends.

"Hey, we heard you gave asylum to the Elon princess," Ahn said. That girl did not know the meaning of tact. Spring smacked her friend on the back of the head.

"Yes, I did. It seems like a good idea," Eva said and grabbed her cuspis. She was going to do some meditative katas to clear her head.

"Has she tried anything?" Aikka said.

"Nothing," Spring said. "I hate to say this, but I think she's sincere. I just have this feeling she'll end up helping us in the near future."

"You're right," came the small female voice of Cylan. Coming toward the Elysian pit were Cylan and Toros. The elder Crog did not seem like he wanted to be there.

"Guard duty?" Spring asked the elder Crog. He growled at her.

"The Elon princess is one of three keys needed to end this war," Cylan began. She sounded so much older than she really was. "There is the Silver Warrior, the Golden One, the Child Seer, and the Obsidian Maiden. I think you can figure out who is who."

"She's the Silver Warrior. Aikka's the Golden One. You're the Child Seer. But this is the first I've heard of an Obsidian Maiden," Ahn said. Cylan turned her gaze to the Naurasian.

"I have been having visions of a night child, a child who lives in the darkness, recently. I thought it meant the Silver Wing because of the moon connection," Cylan began to explain. "I am beginning to see the Elon princess is the one from the visions."

"What's she going to do?" Spring asked.

"She will be the one who makes the Silver Wing understand the darkness within herself. I think," Cylan whispered a she turned her attention to Eva, who was going through slow, smooth movements with her cuspis.

* * *

The racers were ready. Eva sat with her eyes closed, centering herself and Kahli for the race. The doors to the chamber opened and the duo went through. Their opponent was waiting. He was very familiar to Eva.

Groor was her opponent.

"This is not going to end well," Eva muttered under her breath. Kahli mentally chuckled in amusement.

_"You have beaten him once. You can beat him again," _Kahli said. Eva sighed and calmed her nerves.

The two racers were off. Groor fell behind Eva and fired. Eva dodged and swerved. She gave that control back over to Kahli when she reached for her fans. She held them tightly in both hands and concentrated. She would need something a little more powerful than the spell she had used on the Jurnai-ein racer.

"From wind is the storm, bending, never breaking, eternal and ephemeral, flare out, lend my fans your strength. Procella!" Eva chanted and flared both fans open. A large gust of wind trailed behind her and slammed into Groor's ship. It threw him off balance and he scrapped up against the trees lining the raceway.

"You will not defeat me," Groor growled and fired at Eva once more.

Eva let out a small squeak and ducked as a blast came a little too close for comfort. Kahli grumbled and added speed. She began to move about in an erratic patter. Groor had trouble locking on to them. The finish line was coming up. Wanting to get more space between herself and Groor, she gave Kahli a lot more of her power and leaned further into the saddle. They crossed the finish line first to the crowd's cheering.

"She's going to kill me from worry before we get married," Aikka muttered, his face regaining some color. "She takes too many risks." Ahn and Spring snorted after failing to keep their laughter to themselves.

"No argument with that," Lista said from near by. Everyone stood up and headed back to where they were staying. Spring and Lista were silent as they traveled back.

No one noticed the small, glassy black fragments that attached themselves to Lista's cloak.

AND: Hiya. For those who are wondering "procella" means storm in Latin. Hope you all liked this chapter. Review and tell me how much you liked it. Things are going to start getting hotter from here on out.


	16. Obsidian Awakens

AND: Hiya all. Sorry I have been incommunicado for so long. See the below list for explanation.

A ten page term paper to write  
A two page essays to write  
A photography project to do  
Finish my photography portfolio  
Study for Finals  
Work at 2 jobs

And that's all in just one week people. Be proud of me. College is rough.

On another note, I had a question asked about if I can count or not. This is my explanation.

Cylan is not one of the three keys. Eva, Aikka and Lista are the three keys. The way you can tell, if you're not the author, is that Cylan refers to herself as the Guide or Seer, not as an Earth based material. Silver Wing-Eva Golden One- Aikka Obsidian- Lista Thank you. If anyone is confused about anything, please make a comment. I will get back to you.

Obsidian Awakens

Things were getting good now that the races have started up once more. Aikka, Eva, and Toros were getting ready sure picks for the finals. Only one more win and they would be there. Unfortunately, the same was true for Aaron and Imara, the Elon pilot.

"Soon, the final pilots will be chosen," Solaris said to Eva, who was practicing with Spring. Eva grinned beneath her cloak and struck out at her general, who ended up flat on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it," Eva said and gave Spring a hand back up to her feet.

* * *

"What?!" Queen Kayana yelled at her aides. Her daughter, their sacrifice to the Black Shadow, had disappeared. The aides quickly made up excuses, which the Elon queen ignored. They were ordered from her sight. 

"Kayana," a dark, raspy voice hissed from the large mirror that was set up. Kayana froze and turned her gaze to its darkened surface. Staring at her were two yellow eyes. (AND: I am drawing this. See my deviantart page in a few days!)

"Lord Black Shadow, my apologies. My daughter has run away," Kayana said and groveled.

"Find her or you'll be the sacrifice!" Black Shadow roared and the shadows disappeared from the mirror. Kayana collapsed to the ground and growled. Her daughter would pay dearly for running away. Oh, she would pay!

* * *

Lista was in the Elysian kitchen, a place she normally frequented. She had always loved cooking, and the cooks in the Elysian pit never told her to leave. They just kept an eye on her. 

"Hey," Eva said as she came into the kitchen for a bite to eat. She was always starving after a sparing session.

"Where has your bodyguard gone?" Lista asked.

Eva smirked. "You've met the Earth team, right? She's going to a lunch date with Rick Thunderbolt. I couldn't be happier. Spring really needs to get a personal life."

"He is nice," Lista said wistfully. "I met him when I was on Earth."

"Did you like Earth?" Eva asked.

Lista smiled. "Yeah, the Wei family was nice. I liked the daughter, Eva."

Eva froze and blinked at her. "Oh and why is that?"

* * *

Rick stood next to Spring. They were looking about the marketplace of Centauri. The Elysian and Earther were getting quite a few glances. Spring glared at any woman foolish enough to act flirtishly toward Rick. 

"You're face will stay that way if you keep glaring," Rick muttered. Spring gave him a wry grin and the two continued on again. There was a small restaurant the two were planning on eating at further up the market. As the two were passing by an alley, they stopped. Two Elon were meeting in the darkness. Their conversation was audible.

"So, you think she's where?" one asked.

"The Earth pit," the other said.

"Then let's go trash the place," the first said. The other agreed and they took off.

Spring and Rick looked at each other and nodded. Rick headed off toward the Elysian pit while Spring headed for the Earth pit.

There was going to be some blood spilt by nightfall.

* * *

Lista smiled. "She was nice, kind of secretive, but that's normal for people. Everybody has their secrets. Why do you want to know?" 

Eva sighed and bowed her head. She placed her hands on her cloak hood and paused. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the hood back, revealing her face. Lista gasped, gaped, and fell back against the wall, legs quivering.

"It is nice to finally see you face to face again," Eva said softly with a small smile.

"Eva!" a male voice called from just outside the kitchen. Eva was on her feet in minutes. The voice was Rick's.

"What?" she yelled back. He ran into the room.

"The Elon are going to attack the Earth pit. Spring is already of the way," he said and sagged. Eva stared at him wide eyed before ordering a few soldiers to head to the Earth pit to aide their general. Lista snuck off with them.

Fighting something was bound to take out her confusion and anger at someone.

* * *

"Look, you are all in danger," Spring growled. This guy was getting on her nerves. 

"Yeah, from you!" Jordan yelled and tried to hit her, tried being the key word here. She just dodged around it.

"Well, well," a voice echoed from the shadows. Spring growled and spun around, daggers coming to her hands in smoothness.

"Reveal yourself," Spring hissed and clenched her daggers tighter.

Two Elon stepped out of the shadows, sneers on their faces. Spring recognized them as Lowi and Haktu, two high ranking Elon generals. She spat at them. They just kept sneering. They knew she was outmatched. The heavy sounds of fighting nearby didn't deter them. They had expected Elysian backup. After all, Elysian was constantly spying on them.

So the Elon were paranoid, big deal. It had saved them in the past.

* * *

Lista watched as Spring defended herself against the Twin Generals. Lowi and Haktu were hard to fight with a squad, let alone by oneself. Lista watched in horror as the woman she had come to respect was being beaten, badly. Something inside of her snapped. 

The shadows began to move on their own.

Lista screamed. The air seemed to rush around her. The tiny black fragments still attached to her clothing began to glow. Her cloak went flying off and all Elon stared at her in shock.

No longer was her hair red, but no a black darker than midnight. Her beautiful yellow eyes had turned an orange color. Her skin, now pale as the silver moonlight, had small marking down her arms and across her forehead. In the center of her palms were two Earth Runes etched in black: Teiwaz and Algiz. Her clothing blended perfectly with the shadows.

Speaking of shadows, all of the shadows from the buildings began to waver as Lista glared at Lowi and Haktu. Cold swept through the area and spread. From within the Crog pit, Cylan snapped to attention as the cold reached her.

"So, she has awakened," she said. Toros turned his eyes on his princess. "Obsidian has awakened. Pity her enemies."

AND: Well, there it is. The new chapter is over 1000 words. Be very thankful. Review!

Teiwaz- Warrior  
Algiz- Protection  
I'm making a sylized drawing of these two as well. It'll be up sometime soon.


	17. Power of Shadows

AND: Hey everyone! I'm updating. Chapters are getting longer. Plot is getting thicker, and we're finally seeing the Gatekeepers' powers emerging. Hope you all like.

NOTICE

A new dreamer is sponsoring a fanfiction competition. Write a 500-1000 word one-shot based in the Elysian universe and send it to her at myladyofthemoon hotmail . com The winner gets a special fic written just for them. Thank you.

Rules are as follows:

1. The fic must be Oban Star Racers related

2. At least one of AND's Elysian characters (ie Ahn, Spring, Lista, ect.) must be used in some way.

3. Deadline is February 20, 2007 at 12:00 am Eastern Standard Time in the US

4. Stories must be rated T or below. Nothing Mature people.

5. Please spell check and grammar check your entry at least once.

6. Only one entry per person.

Thank you.

Power of Shadows

Lista stood still as she took in the power rushing through her body. Her mind was screaming. More power than she had ever known before bled from her body which replenished herself. She was the living essence of the shadows.

She was the legendary Obsidian, warrior of shadows.

Lowi and Haktu stared in shock and fear. Cold seeped into their blood. Spring looked up at the dark princess in amazement. She had witnessed Eva's transformation, which was a complete opposite to Lista's. Eva was pure light, but still cold, kind of like a hospital room's glaring, sterile white. Lista was black, inky darkness without the taint of evil.

"Back away from her," Obsidian said softly. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but held much power and promises of pain beyond imagination.

"Princess," Lowi said.

"Come back with us," Haktu finished. Obsidian turned one palm, the one marked with Teiwaz, and gave a malicious grin.

"I will not be a sacrifice," she hissed. "Pay the price for obeying the Black Shadow's servant."

The Teiwaz crackled with energy. A long, thin piece of shadow leapt into her hand and took a solid form. Obsidian cracked her whip at the two Elon generals. It connected and both men screamed. Their flesh boiled where the whip had hit. Lista walked slowly and methodically toward the two Elon.

"Never mess with me or mine," she hissed and cracked the whip once more.

"How dare you!" a familiar female voice shrieked. Kayana had arrived at last. Obsidian turned to regard the woman and smiled.

It was a terror inspiring sight.

"Hello, mother," she whispered. Kayana pulled back.

"Lista," Kayana said softly. Obsidian raised her hand, readying another attack when a voice broke through.

"Don't strike in anger or revenge less you choose to loose yourself," Spring said. She had gathered the strength to stand and placed a hand on Obsidian's shoulder. "Anger and hatred will be your downfall. Let's go. She will get her comeuppance."

"Go, run, before I change my mind," Obsidian said after a moment of thought. The Elon heard her and began to flee. Kayana tried to remain behind, but was dragged off by her generals who had witnessed Lista's power firsthand.

Lista let out a gasp as she felt her power leave her. Cold fled and was replaced by warmth. She groaned as she felt a headache building. She reverted back to the normal Elon woman she was.

"Thank you," Lista said after a few moments. "I nearly lost myself."

"You're welcome. Let's get home people!" Spring yelled.

"Speaking of home, we do have some things to talk about, Spring," Lista said as they walked away, leaving stunned the stunned Earth team behind them.

"Oh, like what?" Spring said.

"Like the identity of your queen," Lista said with a pointed look.

The shout of "Your highness!" could be heard for three miles some people would later say.


	18. Reactions

AND: Hi everyone. Hope people are still reading this. I've been kind of busy putting in extra hours at my job at a mall. I hate Christmas shoppers!

Anyway, I hope some of you are thinking of participating in my little contest. I really want to see what you people are capable of. Thank you.

Reactions

Newton's Third Law states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Eva was really beginning to hate that law. Spring was berating her for revealing herself and Lista was standing across the room sorting out her thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" Spring shouted.

"I was thinking that I'm sick and tired of living a lie! This is getting to be too much, Spring. I'm starting to feel like I'm two people in the same body," Eva yelled.

"Huh?" Spring said intelligently.

"I have two faces: the Elysian Queen and the Earth girl. The Elysian Queen is mysterious and can never, **ever**, be wrong. The Earth girl can make mistakes. No one takes another look at her," Eva said. Tears were beginning to threaten to fall. Lista looked at the young, vulnerable woman who was baring her soul.

"You are of two minds," Lista whispered. "Why hide your face?"

Eva looked at her. "If the Elon knew who I am, my family would be in danger. They would kill my family to get to me. Hiding my face protects them."

"You are hiding from yourself," Lista said softly. "The hood divides the two people you believe you are."

"Huh?" Spring and Eva said.

"She has to come to terms with herself before anyone can help her," Lista said. "It's the fact she feels she has to live two lives that's giving her a hard time. When she can reveal herself to her family, she will be one in mind," Lista explained. "Oh, and Eva, I understand why now. Good luck."

Lista walked away, both of the Elysians staring at her back. They turned to look at each other and a small grin broke out over Eva's face.

* * *

"Rick, you're ok," Jordan said as the long, dark haired Earther walked into the pit. Rick nodded to him and headed directly to Don Wei. The two men shared a look and disappeared into another room.

"Don, we can't trust the Elon," Rick said softly.

Don nodded. "I know. They just attacked here. They were held off by the Elysian."

"Spring got in time then," Rick muttered.

"What?" Don said in alarm.

"The Elysian they were taking orders from. She was tall with blue-white hair, correct?" Rick asked. Don nodded. "That was the commander of the Elysian forces, Spring."

"And you know this because?" Jordan said from the doorway. Stan, Koji and Aaron were all watching from behind the gunner.

"I've met her and the other Elysians," Rick said with a shrug.

"What?" everyone but Don Wei yelled.

"They aren't evil, they don't want to destroy the earth, and the only reason they've sided with the Crog is the Elon," Rick said. "We can trust them."

"But…but…but," Jordan stuttered, his face red with anger.

"Let's go to bed. We have a race tomorrow," Rick said and moved Jordan out of the doorway. The team went to bed with Rick's words on their minds.


	19. The Final Race

AND: Well, here's the next chappie. Please review, my faithful readers. Please. I live off the things.

The Final Race

Everything was going so fast. The finals of the race of Centauri were upon them. The chosen teams were Earth, Elon, Crog, Naurasia, and Elysian. There had been no doubt to those five that they would be the finalists. Destiny and Fate had led them there.

"Eva," Lista said softly as the Elysian queen was getting ready. "Be careful. The Elon pilot is merciless."

Eva placed a gloved hand on Lista's arm. "I will be careful. This is it."

"May the Mother protect you," Spring said and saluted. The rest of the Elysian soldiers, all twenty or so of them, saluted as well.

_"This is it,"_ Eva thought, not realizing she was broadcasting to Kahli.

_"Yes, it is. I have a message from Alistar," _Kahli said. _"Be ready and prepared. True power comes from within. You are not alone. Your mother says be careful and don't get yourself killed."_

Eva chuckled and mounted Kahli. She closed her cloak and lifted the hood. With a quick buzz of the wings, the Elysian team was on their way to the starting line.

* * *

"We have to be ready, G'dar," Aikka whispered as he mounted his stead. G'dar let out a small shrieking noise and began to hover.

"Prince Aikka," Canaan said, "remember the plan."

"I'm certain he will, uncle. Go with the speed of the wind, my prince," Ahn said and bowed. Aikka smiled, nodded, and took off, his face becoming grim.

* * *

"You must not loose," a Crog general said to Toros. Toros nodded solemnly and ascended into his trident ship. His eyes subtly scanned the few Crog who had gathered and found his charge. Her hands were together as she prayed, eyes closed. He let out a low sigh and started for the starting line.

* * *

"Marisu!" Kayana yelled at the Elon pilot. The female pilot nodded to Kayana. She understood. She had to win. It would be the start of the Elon Empire once more. There was just the pesky interference of the Hunter trio.

"I will not fail, your highness," Marisu said and bowed. "Long life to the Elon!"

* * *

Aaron was taking a few deep cleansing breaths. Rick was calmly giving him instructions while Jordan psyched himself up. He was near panicking. What is he made a mistake? What if he failed? What if he crashed? What if…

"Snap out of it, Aaron," Rick said. "You'll do fine."

"As long as we can fly, we have hope," Don Wei said. Silence followed his words as Aaron headed for the starting line.

* * *

"People of Centauri, honored visitor, brave pilots. We have reached the final stage of the Race of Centauri. The five victors of each of the divisions shall race against one another all at once. The first to cross the finish line shall be the winner and their people shall gain the trade support of Centauri," the announcer said. "The winner of the North Division, Colonel of the Crog. The winner of the East Division, Aaron of Earth. The winner of the South Division, Prince Aikka of Naurasia. The winner of the West Division, the Elysian Queen, her name being withheld for the safety of her family. The winner of the Central division, Marisu of the Elon."

Cheers rose from the crowd as the racers came out the starting line. Glances were exchanged and glares sent to enemies. The audience was in for a treat. Within each teams' pits, supporters were praying for their champion.

"Racers ready," the announcer said. "Begin!"

All five took off at shocking speeds. Eva leaned closer to Kahli and urged her upward. The Elon took a shot at her, which she dodged. Aikka took aim with an arrow and missed the constantly moving shiftship. They came to the first bend. Toros aimed a shot at the Earth team. Aaron dodged and Jordan returned fire. Toros had to back off. They were pretty even.

Marisu growled and scatter fired, filling the air with ammo. All four other pilots were forced to evade and lost ground. They were not happy about that. Various ammo types were shot at the Elon.

_"This is not going well,"_ Kahli said in Eva's mind. _"You need to use it."_

_"I can't,"_ Eva said. _"It would reveal me. I can't use that attack and keep this cloak on."_

_"You knew one day that you would have to show yourself. Do you want to stop the Elon or not?" _Alistar called from the spirit realm. Eva winced and ignored her ancestor.

The three Hunter races began to dodge and weave as not only the Elon shot at them, but the Earth team as well. Eva pulled back and concentrated a small gust of wind to knocked Earth team off course. The race was not going well. They were coming up to the next turn. Kahli ducked under a shot the Earth team had sent their way. Toros and Aikka had not shot at her once. They knew better.

There was really no choice, Eva knew. She knew that one day she would have to show them who she was. Maybe Lista was right, Eva thought. I need to remove this mask. Eva tugged at the edge of the cloak as she dodged another shot from both the Earth team and the Elon.

Aikka turned to look at her as she bowed her head. He was truly afraid for her. He didn't know how, but he knew she was losing to herself. He reached out to her with his mind and heart, hoping that his thoughts would get to her. A small gold symbol, a circle with three dots in the center, appeared on his shoulder.

Eva gasped as she felt a surge of love and concern flow over her. The shadows in her heart and mind were pushed back. Her doubts seemed to fade into smoke. She looked over at Aikka and smiled. Aikka felt her thanks flow to him. A small smile appeared on his lips. In the pits, two figures had smiles as well.

"She has found her strength," Lista whispered to Spring.

"Time to pull away the veil," Cylan said.

Eva stood up, wind whipping around her body. New found strength began to flow into her veins. She understood what Lista was talking about the night before.

-Flashback-

"Are you ready?" Lista asked her.

Eva turned her gaze to the ground. "I am unsure."

Lista gave her a soft smile. "When you can throw away your mask, you will be sure. It's just a matter of finding your strength and overcoming the darkness within."

"Have you conquered your darkness?" Eva asked after a few minutes.

"In a way, I have," Lista began. "I'm free of my mother and I've discovered something I never had before. It is my strength."

"What?" Eva asked.

"Friendship," Lista answered simply and smiled brightly at Eva. "You just have to find your strength."

-End Flashback-

Fans held tightly in her hands, she raised her arms and began chanting. Everything became silent to her. The wind on Centauri stopped. All Elysian stared at their queen in shock. The Centauri became nervous. Only the gods could do that. They were terrified.

"Uranus, god of the sky, I bring forth the destruction. Nemesis, the one who brings retribution, come to my hand and bring power unto me. Boreas, god of the north wind, lend me your biting power. Bring down those who would bring ruin to my people. Fides!" Eva yelled. The wind had gathered around her and flared violently out as she thrust the fans forward and opened them. The divine wind's force began to pull at her cloak. Eva didn't notice. She was too lost in her spell, her natura magick being unleashed.

Her cloak flew off.

AND: It's over a thousand words! I'm so happy! This story isn't even near done people.

Fides means belief in Latin.


	20. Race End

AND: Thank you all for reviewing. Keep doing so. Things are really starting to come to a peak, aren't they?

Race End

He had been aiming at the Elysian queen as she had stood up. He had been getting ready to press the trigger as she finished her spell. He froze in shock as he saw her cloak flutter away, revealing the woman underneath.

"Eva," Jordan whispered in shock.

* * *

Fides flared out and struck the Elon ship with all the might of a tornado. The ship was thrown about and crashed into the wall, removing it from the competition. Eva sighed and fell back onto Kahli's back. 

"It can't be," Don Wei muttered from within the earth team pit. Stan and Koji were staring in shock. Rick was standing behind them all, trying to keep from laughing. He was concerned though.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating," Aaron said through the comm. link. There was silence for a moment.

"No, you're seeing things right," Rick said. "That is Eva."

* * *

Now the race was four way. Eva clung to the back of Kahli as the duo flew at their top speed toward the finish line. Toros, ignoring orders from his commanders, refused to fire upon her. After all, anyone who had seen Spring fight wouldn't dare hurt the Elysian queen. They wouldn't survive five minutes. 

The finish line was coming up. Just a little farther. The Earth team was falling behind, shock having its toll on its pilot, not to mention team. Aikka had waited for a moment and then urged G'dar forward across the line first. Naurasia had won!

But the crowd wasn't celebrating. As soon as Eva had crossed the line and Kahli had stopped, the giant dragonfly had disappeared and her rider fell to the ground below, unconscious.

* * *

AND: I was thinking of stopping here….but I didn't want to be lynched.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. Her body felt like it had been through the ringer. She knew what had happened: energy exhaustion. The fides spell had taken more out of her than she thought it would, but then, when she was training, she had never produced one of that magnitude before.

She became aware of someone by her side. She turned her head quickly and saw her soul twin half lying, half sitting by her bed. He looked ruffled for lack of a better term. Eva giggled, which woke him up.

"You are awake," Aikka said with a smile.

"Looks like the roles are reversed this time around," Eva said and leaned back against her pillow. "How long?"

"Two days. I need to go tell Spring you are awake before she drives everyone else insane," Aikka said, gave her a small kiss, and left the room.

A second later there was a squeal, loud thumping, and a door nearly being torn off its hinges. There was Spring in all her mother henning glory.

_"Someone up there hates me,"_ Eva thought as Spring began to rant about using too much natura magick and how she should be more careful.


	21. The Talk Part 1

AND: Well, university has started again. Please review and I may update faster. On that note, I'm sorry about the wait. This chapter was a bitch to write and make it sound good. Thankj you T!

The Talk Part 1

Morning had broken. The heavens were filled with golden light, and Eva was really beginning to get scared.

It was the day to go see her family.

"They are your family," Spring said. "They will accept you, or they were not true to you in the first place."

Eva bowed her head. "I know, but I am still worried."

"We're close," Spring said and pulled to a step behind Eva. She was a guard and moral support. Spring took a deep breath as her queen plunged forward.

_"A raptor can never return to the nest,"_ Spring thought in sadness.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from above. Eva froze. Above her was her father.

She took a deep breath. "It's me, Dad."

"Eva," Don whispered. The other came running and stopped when they saw Eva and Spring standing blow them. Spring unconsciously place a hand on her daggers.

"You," Jordan said in a cold voice.

Eva winced. "Yeah. I need to talk to you all about…well I bet you can guess."

"Please, come down here. Our necks will get sore if we have to talk up to you," Spring said. "I know she has a lot she wants, no needs, to say."

Slowly, and with a little grumbling, the Earth Team descended to the ground floor. Rick stood behind Jordan and Aaron. He shared a short glance with Spring and they exchanged a nearly unseen nod. They were not going to let anyone physically attack Eva.

"Well," Jordan said in a near growl.

Eva looked away from them and began speaking. "You all probably want to know how I became the racer for Elysian. Dad, how much about Mom's family do you know?"

"Not very much. Maya didn't like to talk about her family. She mentioned an older sister and a younger brother. Her brother was dead, but that's all she told me. I never questioned her," Don said.

"Maya Wei, known to our people as Lunai of the House of Rau of Elysian, was your wife," Spring said.

"House of Rau? I know I've heard that before," Koji muttered.

"It's the royal house of Elysian," Eva said softly. "All true royals are born to it."

"But that would mean," Stan started.

"I am Eva Spera Wei of the House of Rau, the current Elysian Queen," Eva said with a slight bow, ending his thought. The expressions that bit of news got were varied. Don's eyes went wide and his skin paled. Stan and Koji were both openly gaping. Rick already knew and thus was not fazed at all by the information. The worst expressions were on the faces of Jordan and Aaron. Their eyes narrowed in fury, their faces reddened in anger and low growls came from there throats.

Now let's look into those two boys' reasons for being so angry. Jordan has a deep hatred for the Crog. His grandfather had been killed in one of their early raids. Anyone who was aligned with the Crog was an enemy and needed to be destroyed in his mind. However, this was his friend and former partner. He did back off slightly and didn't launch into a tirade. Aaron had a deeper reason to hate the Elysian. His brother had been a soldier at the Alliance building on the night the Elon was to sign the treaty with Earth. His brother had lost his life to an Elysian warrior.

"You bitch," Aaron said in a hiss and moved forward to attack her. Rick grabbed his shoulders and stopped the raging pilot from doing something very stupid.

"I am sorry," Eva said softly and looked him in the eyes. "I can only guess why you have such hatred toward my people and me. Someone close to you was killed when we attacked Earth, am I right?"

"You murdered him! You killed my brother!" Aaron yelled.

"Why?" Jordan started in a low voice. "Why are you allied with the Crog?"

"Jordan, I, we need the Crog to stop the Elon. That is our only goal," Eva said and turned away from her former partner. Tears began to prick her eyes.

"Why are the Elon your enemies?" Koji asked.

"History," Eva and Spring said as one.

"Huh?" Stan said.

Aaron began struggling and broke Rick's hold. Aaron ran forward and moved to strike Eva. Spring reacted and had the pilot thrown to the ground in moments. The boy tried to get up, but stopped at the feeling of a knife to his neck.

"I wouldn't even try to move," Spring hissed. Her eyes narrowed and glowed slightly.

"That was very stupid," Rick muttered. Stan, Koji, and Don all nodded in agreement.

"Spring, don't," Eva whispered. The Elysian general stared at her in shock. "I understand his pain, his suffering."

"How could you understand my suffering? You've never lost anyone you love!" Aaron yelled.

Eva turned away from him and put a hand onto the Elysian signet ring she wore. Don became very quiet and a glare was aimed at the young American pilot.

"How dare you," Don growled out. Spring's eyes widened and she began to back away.

_"So now I know where she gets her temper,"_ Spring thought as she looked at Don Wei.

"I watched my mother die," Eva said in a soft voice. Tears leaked from her eyes. "She was a great racer, and I watched her die on the track. I blamed the Phyll she was racing. When I met him again in the great race, I went over the deep end. My grief had been festering and I finally had the chance to take revenge. I lost my race."

"Never fight when you're angry," Spring and Rick whispered at the same time. Eva shot them both a look. Aaron stared at her dark, tear laced eyes. True tears fell down her face. He just absorbed what she was saying and stared from his seat on the floor.

"That's all well and good, but it still doesn't explain how you became the Elysian queen," Don said. Eva turned to look at her father.

"Spring, you can explain this much better than I," she said.

Spring sighed. "32 years ago, Lunai was crowned queen of Elysian. Also 32 years ago, her cousin forced the throne from her in a coup which ended with her sister, Solaris, and all the loyal nobility escaping Elysian and her brother dead. Lunai fled to Earth. She met Don Wei and had a child, Eva. Lunai died in a racer crash.

Eva grew up in a boarding school and eventually set out to find her father. She ended up in the middle of the Great Race. You already know that story. The years passed and at the age of 18, Eva was called by the spirit of Elysian. Eva, along with some allies, took out the false queen. Eva inherited the crown and has been ruling kindly since."

"Whoa," Jordan said, his words echoing what everyone else was thinking.

"But that's not where the story ends," Spring said. "That only took a year. The next year was rebuilding the planet to what it had once been. Things had rotted under the false queen. The next year, two Crog crash landed in our desert. Her highness saved them, brought them to the Capitol, and...well…Eva, take over here. I think this is something you need to tell them yourself."

"You mean that I am the one who killed the Avatar," Eva said in confusion. Jaws dropped in amazement.

"Um, no. I think you need to tell your father something in private first. About…you know," Spring said and made a movement with her hands. Eva blushed and bowed her head. Quickly she grabbed her father's hand and dragged him away from the others.

"Well, any questions?" Spring said to the others. Jordan suddenly snapped up. He had remembered something.

"Something wrong?" Rick asked the gunner.

"Yeah. I just remembered something I heard," Jordan said and turned to Spring. "Isn't Eva engaged to…"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Don yelled at the top of his lungs.


	22. The Talk Part 2

AND: And for my reviewer's delight, I give you the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I also want to remind people about my contest. Please enter. The guidelines are a few chapters back. I really want to see what your minds can do with my characters.

The Talk Part 2

-With Don & Eva prior to explosion-

"Well, Dad, it's umm, this is so hard to say," Eva said.

Don looked at her in confusion. "Eva, I'm not going to get upset. You can tell me anything."

"Can I hold you to that?" Eva asked in a half-joking tone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I am engaged to Prince Aikka."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Don yelled at the top of his lungs. Eva hung her head and tried to meet Spring's eyes for help. Spring was too busy staring at Don in shock and horror to do anything. Eva sighed. Spring had just found out where her temper came from.

"Umm, Don?" Rick said and laid a comforting hand on the irate manager's shoulder.

"You are not going to…" Don started.

"She really has no choice," Spring said. Don turned an enraged eye to her. Spring gulped audibly and put Rick between her and the angry Earther father.

"What's this all about?" Stan asked. Koji shrugged.

Eva too ka deep breath again. "I'm engaged to Prince Aikka and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Trust me, if there was, his mother would have tried it."

"They're Soul Twins," Spring said.

"Soul Twins?" Rick asked.

"The closest Earth term is soul mates and even then you wouldn't get the whole context," Spring said.

"Soul Twins complete each other. One would have trouble living if the other dies. Case in point, my parents," Eva said. "Dad went into a depression when Mom died. Hell, he all but abandoned me. Arexandoro, the House of Rau guardian, confirmed it last year."

"But, you're so young," Don said.

"Dad, I'm near 22. I can take care of myself," Eva said. Spring snorted. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

"So you're really engaged to Aikka," Jordan said.

Eva smiled. "Yeah, I am."

The pounding of footsteps caught everyone's attention. Running through the open doors of the pit was a very familiar Naurasian woman.

"Ahn!" Eva and Spring cried out as they saw the numerous cuts on the healer's body.

"Eva, Spring, we've got trouble, big trouble. The Elon are readying their troops," Ahn said.

"But what about the Black Shadow. It was integral to their plans," Spring muttered.

"That's why I'm so cut up. I was watching them from a thorn bush and saw Kayana being sacrificed by her own people," Ahn said in near hysterics.

"We are in trouble," Spring said.

"Ahn, go warn your people. Spring and I'll go warn the Crog. We'll meet at the Elysian pit in one hour," Eva said. The Earth team watched the shift from the Eva they knew to the queen she really was in shock.

"Great Mother, protect us," Spring and Eva both said and raised their eyes to the heavens.


	23. On the Path to War

AND: Hi everyone. Just a few more chapters until the series is finished. Hope you all like.

Warning: Character death.

On the Path to War

"Everyone get your equipment and get ready!" Spring yelled to the soldiers and entered the war room. The Elysian royals plus Lista, Naurasian royals plus Ahn, and the Crog high generals were gathered around a large table.

"Now, Ahn, tell us what you saw," Solaris said.

Ahn took a deep breath. "I was wandering around when I heard the Elon queen yelling. I jumped into some bushes, which had thorns hence the cuts. Well, the Elon were tying her down to a large slab of rock. One of them, a priest or something lifted a wicked looking dagger and plunged it into Kayana's chest while chanting something about the Black Shadow. Kayana was yelling and screaming. I don't think she was doing this willingly. Then the Elon took the blood that flowed down the stone slab and poured it on this weird looking mirror. It started to crackle and I heard a male voice say that it was time. I snuck away after that."

"They revived Black Shadow," Lista said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Lista," Eva whispered.

"We have to be ready," Lista said.

"We are ready," Solaris said. "We must strike first."

"Well, everyone know there duties?" Spring asked. Everyone gave an affirmative.

"May the Mother protect us all," Eva said in a somber tone.

* * *

"Soon, soon I shall have the ultimate power and my revenge," Black Shadow muttered as he slinked along the ground, the Elon army before him. His shape was formless, ever changing like coal colored smoke. Two bright yellow eyes peer out from the darkness. He was a being of horror and evil.

"Black Shadow, sir, our scouts have reported that the Hunters are amassing their forces," one of the Elon soldiers said.

"Yes, move out. I have a little problem to take care of first," Black Shadow said and slinked off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Eva, Lista and Aikka moved together. All three were in war clothing: Aikka in his armor, Eva in her white warrior dress, and Lista in black pants and a black shirt with very light armor over her vitals. They moved amongst the other soldiers from the three races.

The soldiers began to move out. The Centauri had been warned of the Elon's actions. They were staying with the other racers in safe tunnels built into the mountains. The Centauri were ready to watch a great battle unfold.

The Elon were soon spotted. The Hunter army gave out a war cry and the two sides clashed. Blades and blasts, fists and fur (Elysian warriors on their Bonded) filled the air. The moonless night was filled with the bloodied death cries.

Eva, Aikka and Lista were fighting as one. They had a deep connection. Aikka ducked as Eva struck out with her cuspis. Lista danced around the enemies, stabbing them with the small kunai she carried. The grounded was soaked in blood.

* * *

Cylan watched the fighting from within the Elysian pit. She had wanted to be there. She needed to be there and no one was able to convince her otherwise.

"This is it," Cylan whispered. She bowed her head. "This will be the end."

"Is that what you see?" Toros asked her. Cylan nodded and turned her eyes back to the battle field.

The shadows behind the two began to shift and two yellow eyes glared at the young Crog. Cylan tensed and spun around. Black Shadow struck out. Toros, feeling something wrong a moment earlier, pulled Cylan out of the way. The Black Shadow chuckled and flung the Crog Colonel out of the way and pinned him with shadows.

"You will not win," Cylan said as she stood up. She seemed so much older than her ten years. "The moon shall shine bright and the great trinity shall seal you away once and for all. The Mother has no place for a dark son. You will cause your own death."

Black Shadow chuckled. "That will be your last prophecy, Seer Child!"

He struck forward. The shadows wrapped up the young Crog. All those within the pit stared in shock. There was nothing they could do. Toros stared up at his charge in helplessness. Cylan began to chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Black Shadow yelled and constricted the shadows.

"Three words," Cylan said. "Self fulfilling prophecy." The Black Shadow roared in anger and made the shadows snap the young Crog's neck.

Cylan's lifeless body dropped and hit the floor with a thud.


	24. Righteous Fury: Awaken the Trinity

AND: I know some people are angry about me killing off Cylan. I am sorry, but it had to be done. This story and the series are near ending. Thank you all.

Righteous Fury: Awaken the Trinity

A loud, long yell filled the air. The Crog hesitated for a moment before plowing onward. Something had changed within them. They were fighting like they were possessed.

"What just happened?" Eva yelled out.

"I have no clue!" Lista answered as she slashed another Elon's throat.

"I have just destroyed your guide," a voice from the darkness said. The shadows flowed away to take the form of a black blob with yellow eyes. The Elon backed away. The trio stared at the Black Shadow in shock.

"You killed our guide?" Lista said confused.

"Yes," Black Shadow said in a way that conveyed a very satisfied smile.

"No," Eva whispered as she realized why the Crog were going berserk.

"Eva?" both Aikka and Lista said in concern.

"You killed her!" Eva yelled, a tear falling down from her eye. The wind began to howl, much like a wolf crying to the full moon.

"Your Highness!" Spring yelled from near by.

"Looks like the little queen understands," Black Shadow said. "Yes, I killed your little Seer."

"Cylan," Aikka whispered in shock.

"No," Lista said, her eyes wide.

"Now your little guide is gone?" Black Shadow said in an arrogant tone. "Now whatever shall you do?"

"You monster!" Eva screamed. The Silver Wing emblem began to appear on her chest.

"You killed an innocent child!" Aikka yelled. The symbol of the Golden One began to glow on his shoulder.

"This will not go unpunished!" Lista yelled. She was pissed even though she had only met the Crog princess three times at most. The Obsidian runes began to glow.

There was a loud bang and a great flash of light. All of the fighters stared in shock. Two silver-white wings flared out of the light. Shadows crept around the wings. The most surprising of all was the gold armor that gave color to the scene. The Trinity stood together.


	25. Righteous Fury: The Battle of Tears

AND: Hiya. Here's the next chappie, it does have a fair bit more description than my previous ones. I didn't realize it until I read through the chapters again, but I've been writing very little detail. It's a side effect from my Journalism classes. Sorry. Thank you, SA, for pointing the problem out to me.

On another note, is there anyone else who's going to enter my contest? I only have 1 entry. Time's wasting people. Enter today!

Righteous Fury: The Battle of Tears

"Self Fulfilling prophecy, indeed," Black Shadow muttered and attacked the three gathered warriors. Eva flew up, silver feathers a direct contrast to the inky tentacles. Lista leapt left, taking to the shadows to block her enemy's primary weapon. If she could stop him from using the shadows, then the other would have a great advantage. Aikka retreated in a flash of gold armor. Unlike the girls, he had changed the least. His armor had become a blinding gold, and a golden bow was sturdily held in his hands.

"You will not defeat me!" Black Shadow yelled at them.

"The last person who told me that ended up dead!" Eva yelled and summoned her crystal cuspis.

Aikka held his bow steady and pulled back. An arrow of light appeared in his fingers. He aimed and released. The arrow soared through the air and struck Black Shadow. Black Shadow growled and sent an attack toward the Naurasian. Aikka leapt out of the way.

Eva had risen in the sky and stopped. Pulling her wings together, she plummeted to the ground. Faster and faster se fell until just before she hit her target, she spread out her wings and struck out with the cuspis. A long gash was left in Black Shadow's side. She quickly rose into the sky again to dodge an attack.

Black Shadow roared in anger and sent a blast of his power into the shadows. Lista grimaced and held her control tightly. She had to keep it from gaining control of the shadows once more. Sweat began to form on her forehead. Slowly lifting a hand, she sent a separate wave of power into the ground.

After transforming for the first time, Lista had noticed a connection with the ground outside of the Elysian pit. She had asked around and found out that hundreds of years pervious, there was a volcanic eruption. The lava was just the type to become her namesake, obsidian. Lista smiled as she felt the connection to the sharp shards and pulled up.

Black Shadow screamed as thousands of tiny, sharp black rocks pierced through his inky hide. His eyes met the young Elon, who grinned at him. He growled and physically attacked her. Lista let out a small squeak and dodged out of the way. Lifting her hand, she summoned her whip and began to flail the formless blob's outer skin. Dark purple liquid oozed out of the multiple lacerations.

"Give up!" Lista yelled and struck out with the whip once more.

"Lista, back!" Eva yelled and dove once more. She had gathered energy into her palm and threw it downward. Quickly bringing her crystal cuspis about, she slashed away at the blob's outer covering.

"You will not win!" Black Shadow hissed and through the two females away with a wave of dark energy. Both crashed into the side of a building but got up with little injuries to their persons. Quickly moving, Black Shadow grabbed Aikka and through the golden clad warrior into the two girls.

"So this is the power of the Trinity?" Black Shadow asked in a mocking voice. "Pathetic. Looks like the seer-child died for no reason."

"You're wrong," came a familiar male voice. Toros stood at the edge of the battlefield. The Elon were fighting in pockets, with many of their leaders lying dead on the field.

"What?" Black Shadow yelled.

"Princess Cylan gave one last prediction," Ahn said from beside the large Crog.

"The moon shall shine bright and the great trinity shall seal you away once and for all. The Mother has no place for a dark son. You will cause your own death," Toros said. "That was her last prophecy."

Eva bowed her head as a new tear made its way down her cheek. Her free hand clenched into a fist. Her breathing deepened. She wiped her eyes and stared at her hand for a moment. She through her head back, black hair flying about in an angry wind. Her eyes glowed, not gold, but silver.

"This ends," Eva said softly and lifted a single glowing finger.

"What in the world?" Lista whispered.

"I only told Cylan about this power. It is the ultimate ability of the Silver Wing," Eva said and held the glowing finger above her head. "It is my tears that call the Mother!"

A beam of pure light shot from her finger to the heavens. The light began too spread and cover the entire sky. All beings looked up at the pre, warm light in shock and some in fear. The light began to fade, leaving something in its place.

The full moon shone brightly overhead.

Black Shadow screamed. The light began to burn his oily skin. Lista and Aikka looked at Eva as she motioned for them to surround the evil pustule. They sort of understood what she was trying to do.

"You have failed, Black Shadow. Your time is at an end," Eva said. "And to think, it was all because you killed our guide, who still guides us even in death."

"No more shall you threaten innocent lives," Lista said. "Your punishment will be decided."

"There is no life without darkness, you take it too far," Aikka said. "No being can be purely darkness."

"As the Trinity, Servants of the Mother, we ask for her judgment," all three intoned as one. A small silver tendril dropped from the moon and touched each of them.

A warm female voice spoke. "My three wise children, you have called to me to judge this one. I understand and see his crimes. Death and destruction hang about him as a dense fog. There is no retribution for one such as him, but it is not my way to kill. He will be imprisoned and remain with me for all eternity. So I have wished it, so mote it be!"

The tendril grew into the shape of a hand, which grabbed the struggling blob. Slowly the hand lifted the blob into the sky. The moon and Black Shadow disappeared from the heavens.

The Trinity looked on before reverting to their normal forms. They collapsed as one.


	26. The Rest Is Silence

AND: Here's the last chapter and I hope to wrap this series all up. I've got another idea for a new series.

Please enter my contest. Here are the rules just to recap.

A new dreamer is sponsoring a fanfiction competition. Write a 500-1000 word one-shot based in the Elysian universe and send it to her at myladyofthemoon hotmail . com The winner gets a special fic written just for them (Or a character in my new series soon to be released). Thank you.

Rules are as follows:

1. The fic must be Oban Star Racers related

2. At least one of AND's Elysian characters (ie Ahn, Spring, Lista, ect.) must be used in some way.

3. Deadline is February 20, 2007 at 12:00 am Eastern Standard Time in the US

4. Stories must be rated T or below. Nothing Mature people.

5. Please spell check and grammar check your entry at least once.

6. Only one entry per person.

Thank you.

The Rest Is Silence

The battlefield had been cleared. The Elon were virtually destroyed. Their numbers were less than 300. Soldiers had been healed and bodies buried. Only one remained unburied: Cylan of the Crog. Everyone had decided to wait until the Trinity woke from their power induced slumber.

They had only wait four days.

Aikka was the first to awaken. He had used the least amount of power out of all three of the warriors. There was a small side effect: the symbol of the Golden One remained tattooed on his shoulder. He had been watching over Eva since he awoke.

He was giving Ahn a headache.

Lista had been the next to awaken. As soon as she was able, she went off to see what she could do about her people. The Elon were rebuilding under very cautious eyes. She was keeping in contact with the other, meaning she was bugging Spring for information on Eva's condition every day.

Eva hadn't woken up after four days. She was the worst of them all. She had used up most of her energy with the last attack, with the summoning of the Mother. She was in a deep coma. Within her mind, Eva was resting when she was interrupted by a familiar spirit.

"Hello, mother," Eva said to the pink haired spirit.

"My little star, your journey is over," Maya said as she sat next to her daughter in the mindscape.

"No more fighting, no more war," Eva whispered as she watched the swirling of colors before her.

"Talk to your father. I want you to tell him something for me," Maya said. Eva turned her gaze to her mother and nodded. "For those who have lost their loves to death, living is the hardest thing to do. Promise to live for me. We have not said our last farewell."

"I understand, mother. I will deliver the message, or couldn't you do so?" Eva said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Maya grinned. "Going to summon me, are you?"

"Of course," Eva said with a smile and she stood up. "It is time for me to wake up, isn't it?

"Yes, it is. I want you to always remember that I love you," Maya said and hugged her daughter. "Stay close to your beloved, my little star. You two were made for each other."

"Yes, mother," Eva said and the mindscape began to fade into white. Slowly, Eva opened her eyes and winced as the light overloaded her senses. She groaned.

"She's awake!" Spring yelled from nearby. Eva groaned and opened her eyes once more. The light didn't hurt nearly as much.

"Four days," Aikka whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"We thought you wouldn't wake up," Ahn said.

"When can I leave?" Eva asked. "I have something I must do."

"You can leave today. We've all been waiting for you to wake up to properly bury Cylan," Spring said. Shadows passed over all of the gathered people's faces.

"When?" Eva said softly.

"As soon as you are able," Aikka said. Eva smiled and sat up. Soon, the entire group was headed for the Crog pit. Cylan's funeral would be there. Eva had to lean on Spring in order to stand. Lista had joined with them soon after the group had left the hospital.

The Crog had bowed to the assembled group. After all, who would want to anger the three most powerful beings in the universe? The Crog emperor had greeted them himself and showed them to where Cylan was laid out.

She was not in her customary armor, but a dress of pure red that pooled around her body and fell over the edge of the platform she was on. Her eyes were closed and her hands at her sides. An ornate crown and necklace adorned her body. She looked like she was asleep.

"Cylan," Lista whispered. She went to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground with her thumbs crossed over her chest. It was the traditional way for Elon to show respect.

The others bowed to the body. Each one remembered the child-seer who had touched their lives. Eva smiled bitterly and wiped tears away from her eyes. Solaris, beside her, placed a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"There is no need to be sad," Solaris said. All turned to look at her. The Crog glared at her, not understanding what the Elysian meant.

"Princess Solaris is right," Spring said and a watery smiled made its way to her face. "In Elysian culture, we believe that the spirits of the dead are always beside us, watching over us, and guiding us until we can join with them once more."

"It still does not ease the hurt, but it is our belief," Eva whispered and bowed one last time to the body. The group turned and left.

_"Thank you,"_ Eva thought she heard Cylan's voice say on the wind. Quickly spinning around, she saw a distortion in the air and gasped as she focused. She gasped as she saw the young Crog standing beside her mother. Both waved, smiled, and disappeared.

"Eva?" Aikka said in confusion.

"She said thank you," Eva said softly and smiled.

AND: Well, that's the end. I might, MIGHT, write a bit about the Earth team coming to terms with Eva being Elysian, but I don't really have any ideas for it. I'll be working on my new project. Look for it soon. I'll be posting a teaser in a few days.


End file.
